


Brothers

by E_A



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, It's the story of how they became a family, Jimin is a cousin, Jimin isn't much there, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They are adopted brothers, They are brothers but sm doesn't let them make it public, they are idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_A/pseuds/E_A
Summary: The story of how the Lee /Park family was createdThe addition of jeno and donghyuck to jisungs life and a few stories of their time at home and as idols.This is a little bit of my theory of them being brothers but not saying anything about it .





	1. Baby angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I don't know how this will turn out to be and my writing skills are not the best 
> 
> Those three always look like brothers to me so I decided to make something about it 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to point out any mistakes

05 / 01 /2003

A family of three walk through the airport gates after a Christmas trip to Seoul. When they arrived at Busan the time was had 10:34 and Mr Lee was holding in a hug his baby son Jisung. His wife next to him as tired as their sleeping angel was trying to pull through so she can get home and rest. 

Once they got to their house Mr Lee put his son to bed and went straight to his own room. All the language was long forgotten in the living room and the sound of the shower was the only thing he could hear at that moment. 

After the couple was done preparing for bed, they both lied down, Ms Park hugged her husband and with all the power she had left said " baby I want to thank you for everything you have done and for accepting Jisung as your son even though you are not related. I love you with all my heart ano I would do anything for you but my baby comes first. You always help with him and when i heard him call you dad that was all I could ask for. "

Mr Lee was looking at his wife with a look of surprise at first that turned into a huge smile. " love you are tired and you are getting emotional. I love you and our baby was a part of you from the beginning and he was , if not the best ,then one of the best parts of you. Also who wouldn't fall in love with an angel like him. Now go to sleep or I will tickle you to death, love " he said to her and kissed her smiling face. 

 

March 2003

" aunt do you think of giving Jisung a sibling? " asked Jimin, Ms Park's little nephew that had come to visit with his mother. " are you in a rush to get more cousins? " asked the woman a bit surprised by the question. 

The boy smiled and said " it's nice to have siblings. You have my father and I have one and my mother has one. Maybe he will want one too ." little embarrassed by his confession. Both women laughed a bit and with a soft voice his aunt told him that she will think about it.


	2. One more step

One fine evening, the couple was sitting peacefully in the living room doing their own things as they enjoyed each others presence. Jisung was at his grandparent's house ,because they miss their little angel ,so he would stay there for two days. 

 

" hey baby, what do you think of having another child? " asked Ms Park two weeks after her nephew's visit.  
She had thought about it quiet allot and she really wouldn't mind giving her son a sibling. 

 

Her husband looked up from the book he was reading. He spaced out for a few seconds on whatever was behind her and then he looks up at her and shows her a small smile. "Where did this come from? " he asked with a soft voice. 

She moved to sit next to him at the couch and looked at him in the eyes, " I was just thinking about it and I wanted to know your thoughts on the idea of having another child. So what do you say. ". He thought about it for a little longer this time and then with a determent attitude he smiled at her and said " I'm OK with it and if you think you are ready for one more we can try. "

 

She smiled back at him, " I will talk with my doctor and we will see how it goes ". A week later Ms Park couldn't wait to get home from work to tell her husband the good news. Earlier that day, in the morning she had visited her doctor to talk about her future plans. 

 

She got the results the same day, so when she walked through the door she started hoping while she was searching for Mr Lee. He finished work earlier that her so she knew he was home. she finally found him, in Jisung's room trying to make a castle with legos , the boy destroying it every twenty seconds and having the time of his life every single time. 

 

" honey I have some great news "She said right away and gave him the paper with the results. The took it and she kneeled down to kiss her son and play with him. 

 

 

 

" baby now that we are on it , do you think we should tell jisung about it ?"asked one day Mr Lee his wife while they were eating breakfast with their little boy still asleep. " I say, let's make it a surprise when it Happens " she answered .her husband agreed and nodded along. 

 

 

After about six to seven months of trying their best to get a child, they decided to do some tests to check what is going on. Ms Park had done most of the things that she needed because of Jisung. When it came to Mr Lee things were a different. After many examinations and tests all doctors made the same diagnosis. He was not able to have children. 

 

The sad news broke both their hearts. The next few weeks were hard and there was a lot of tension around them, which brought the mood down constantly. Family members and friends were coming to them trying to make the couple feel better. Ms Park's parents reassure the young man that they are still glade e is their son in law ,they loved him like their own son and that if they adopted a kid they would still love it the same. 

 

Ms Park's brother visited them with his wife and his sons. While the younger of the two was hold hostage, according to his older brother, on the couch, jimin decided to go see his cousin because he was bored. 

 

The adults talked a little more about adoption and the process of it for quite some time, followed by random conversations about everything and nothing. Jimin, the boy came back to the room with an unimpressed and a little sad look on his face and sat on the couch. He pulled his father's sleeve and when the man turned to him he whispered something in his ear. 

 

Mr Park looked at the others and said " is Jisung oK? Jimin said he was a bit down and maybe he got a cold ".  
That's how they realised that their behavior was effecting their son, so they decided to change for their little angel. 

 

The decision was made, they were going to adopt a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. The first addition, the price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really know how children act at every age but I tried my best  
> Sorry for any mistakes

05 November 2003

 

A month after the family started talking with the adoption agency that would guide them through the process and help them with the paperwork that was needed, the plans changed once again. 

 

Mr Lee had discussed with the heads of the company that he was working in and they offered him a great promotion with extra income. They gave him a week to think about it and give them an answer. 

The same day that him meeting happened, he announced the news to his wife. Ms Park was very excited upon hearing the news went up and kissed him all over the face like he was a big baby with Jisung in her hands. The boy was also pretty happy about the situation even if he wasn't really sure what was going on. 

 

After that they started kissing him and they would was the smiles and cute laughs he was throwing at them for every kiss he got. 

" baby I think you should accept the offer. Now that we are planing on adding one more to the family I think it will be good. Plus you won't work extra hours, you will change position in the company " said Ms Park that same night when they were sitting in the living room after their son fell asleep. 

That was the time to revile the rest of the story to her, the man thought." Yes but there is more to it. Honey we will have to move to Incheon. I will be working at the airport. "

 

She stayed quiet for a while, thinking about the options they had and the idea as a whole. He understood that by the look on her face and just waited patiently for her response. 

 

" Honestly, baby, I think we could do it. We get allot from it and it could be refreshing for both of us. Our parents will not that happy that they won't be able to see Jisung but they will understand. "

" Maybe you are right. But hey won't they miss us, their kids? "

" Nah, I don't think so. They got bored of us after all this time " she said back with a smile. 

 

 

 

It took them some time to get things in order and get use to the new life. Ms Park was right, their parents weren't very pleased with the idea but they supported them anyway because they knew this change would help the children. 

 

Jisung was a bit out of it in the beginning with all the chaos that moving caused, but after a while he was living life like nothing had happened. Free and wild. At least that's what the small Jisung Park thought he was doing.  
But to be real here, he was a prince in the new house and his parents were afraid that the change would affect him allot so the took extra good care of their angel. 

 

He was at the time almost two years old ,so they could take him with them to the orphanage when they visited for the first time. And he liked the kids there even if he was a shy boy, they could tell he liked their visits there. 

 

The children in most orphanages were between months old and eight years old. The majority were babies and they didn't see anyone in their teens. The family was thinking of adopting a baby, probably younger that Jisung. 

 

01 December 2003

 

They had seen a lot of children that interested them and they were already thinking about what the right choice was. The counselor had suggested them to visit one more orphanage. It was the last one left in their area. They agreed. 

 

It was an hour away and when the car was parked the family headed inside. They were going to meet the children, see how Jisung goes along with them and talk a little with the people in charge of the place. 

 

Everything was going great and jisung was doing good with the others. The couple had finished meeting with the babies and they decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to see the rest of the kids. There weren't many older children around so it was easy to pay attention to all of them. 

 

They sat in the playroom where the kids were and talked with them one by one. They also introduced Jisung to them. 

 

Mr Lee noticed a quiet kid that was waiting for his turn like he was told to do. The boy was for sure older than their baby but not much and like the rest of the kids he had black hair. The man called the boy over so they could talk. 

 

"Hey little one, come over " and the boy did so. He bowed like the others and he greeted them with a small smile. 

" so what's your name baby? " asked Ms Park the kid. " my name is Jeno" he answered shyly. " Oh, what a great name. I think it has to do with royalty if I'm not mistaken. "Said Mr Lee. The boy looked up to them in surprise.

 

Once he realised what the man said a shade of light pink covered his cheeks and thanked them. Mr Lee saw that and smiled, " and how old are you prince? " . The kid got even more flustered and he turned a bright red from ears to the face to neck. It was cute the couple thought. 

 

" I'm three years old " he said holding three fingers up and counting them again just to be sure. " Really. Owo and how did you learn to count?" asked Ms Park. " one of the teachers told us how " said the boy and the woman smiled and nodded. 

 

" Well Jeno this one here is Jisung. He is still a baby but he understands alot " said the man looking between the two boys. 

Jeno sent a huge bright smile to the little one, that got the couple a bit of guard, and waved hello to him. Jisung seemed pretty chill about all the new people he was meeting that day and even though he was a very shy baby he still enjoyed the process. So when the other boy came to him and greeted him with a smile he replied back with one as well. 

 

But as both were shy and awkward characters, the hip died soon and the older boy continued talking with his parents. Then Jisung slipped from the couch and went to play with some toys that were near by. 

After a while he saw the boy, jeno was it?or prince? He wasn't sure , walking away and he noticed his parents were now talking with some older people and kids. He didn't want to bother them and he was a bit bored and curious about the huge house they were in, so he decided to follow the older and maybe blame everything on him. His parents seemed to like so they wouldn't be mad. 

Yes that was a great plan just because Jisung made it. 

 

So that's what he did. He run a little to get to the older and then just followed him around. When the other saw the younger boy with him ,he smiled at him and Said " so you are staying Jisung. Come on I'm going to show you the kitchen. Right now is full of sweets and candy. We start Christmas early here. " 

 

Jisung only heard sweets, candy and Christmas and he agreed excited. Maybe a little to excited to remember the ' so you are staying ' part. 

 

 

The two boys got to the kitchen after a few minutes of slow walking because one, jisung was a baby which means he walk slow and two, the older was showing him the painting the children had made. The kitchen was at the basement of the building and the way to it was all decorated with the pictures. 

 

They weren't usually allowed in the kitchen if things were happening in there but at that moment most of the staff was upstairs, with jisungs parents, looking for the lost baby,so the place was empty. 

 

As they entered the room, the smell of all the food and treats hit them and mess really good with their minds. One of the two big counters was filled with greatness in their eyes. Jeno usually would come and just look at their beauty but that day was different. The two boys had been at the greeting for hours and it was around seven in the evening so the hunger and tiredness made them weak. 

 

Little wouldn't hurt anyone. The boys looked at each other and agreed on what followed. The older one took a chair, placed it next to the counter, stepped on it and started explaining what was going on up there to an exited baby. 

 

And so they ate. Jisung thought the sweets were great. It was totally worth it. 

 

 

They were full and content that moment, maybe a little to full but it didn't matter. Then Jisung yawned and started rubbing his eyes. " Oh, jisung, come I will show you were you will sleep" said the other boy and headed to the second floor so the baby could get some rest. 

 

 

The couple and the stuff had searched for the kid everywhere. First was the main rooms on the first floor then the second and third floor and last one was the basement just to be sure. Now with a little bad timing they managed to miss the kids going up.

 

All the children were sent to sleep earlier that day so the parents and the few stuff members that were left, could keep looking in and out of the building. 

 

 

When Jeno was done putting the younger to sleep with the best of his abilities, he looked over at his bed and he could practically hear it call for him. He was happy that now he had a roommate and he wasn't alone at night. But he knew next time they would change the boys room due to his age. He was still a baby so he would move one floor. 

 

When he was about to close his eyes, one of the teachers walked in along with jisung's mother. She must have come to say goodbye he thought. This was the first time parents brought their kid here by themselves, jeno noted. 

 

" OH MY GOD,Jisung why are you here, where were you all this time, are you alright, baby please wake up come on..."The woman said after she had run to her son with tears of joy and relief in her eyes. She hugged the sleepy baby like there was not tomorrow. Her husband entered the room with an other teacher and run to jisung. 

 

The teachers then turned their attention to the older boy who was watching the scene unfold with a sad look on his face, half buried in his covers. 

"Jeno do you know why jisung is Here? " asked one of the teachers calmly." I put him to sleep because he was tired " answered the boy with fear in his voice. " and why didn't you come to his parents to tell them that".

" I thought they had left"he said. The couple now was focused on the conversation infrond of them while they were holding their baby tightly. The teachers looked at each other and turned back to the boy. 

" do you think they would leave without him? " the teacher knew this was kind of a sensitive topic to the kids but they have to know what happened. 

" I thought he was staying here. After I finished talking with his parents I found him following me so I thought he didn't know where to go on his own. " 

 

" why did you think we would leave him here? " asked Mr Lee. 

" usually people come here and take children but they come on their own. When someone with a baby came here they would give it to our teachers and leave. Once I saw from the window, a lady leaving the baby outside at night " said the boy, visibly scared and embarrassed and lowered his head. 

 

 

After the everything was cleared and they assured the boy that they were not mad at him the family went back home. They told the story to their friends and family and they were all glad that their angel was OK. 

 

 

A week after their last visit to an orphanage, the couple was sitting at their dinning table with jisung and they were discussing about their choice. They were looking at some of the files that they got from their visits and they were recalling some of the experiences with the kids.

 

When they mentioned their last visit, jisung looked up at them from his milk and cheered a little, remembering how great that was. His parents were on an other level of happiness seeing their baby being cheerful. "Did you like the kids there baby? " ask Mr Lee and the kid agreed with joy. 

 

"you had a small adventure there. Was it fun? " asked Ms Park. 

" yeah, with prince... ?" said the boy full of excitement at the beginning but having difficulties remembering the kid's name. 

 

His parents stayed like that still for a while trying to understand what he meant. " Oh you mean Jeno? That's the boy you were with ". Jisung nodded still a little skeptical but the name did sound familiar. 

 

Ms Park loughted a little with how cute her son looked. Then she thought for some time about what had happened that time and them she thought about the boy that was with her son and how the two boys fitted well together with some work and getting to know each other. "Honey, what if we don't go for a baby but a different child? " 

 

Her husband looked at her and showed a ghost of a smile at her. It kind of scared him to get an older kid but he knew were his wife was going. He was a nice kid and with manners. They could do it. 

Mr Lee nodded and smiled more while he leaned over the table to give her a kiss and then one to jisung. 

 

 

 

Jisung's family had visited the orphanage a few more times and he was asked by his teachers what did he thought of them. It was nice and jeno got to play again with jisung. 

 

After a few visits they stopped so everything was like it used to be. Maybe they found the baby they were looking for. 

 

 

25 March 2004

 

Jeno was taken to the office of the orphanage. He was sited in one of the chairs in front of the big wooden desk.  
One of the stuff members was sitting at the other side. " tomorrow you will change home Jeno. A family has adopted you and you will go live with them. Congratulations and we wish you good luck. "Said the one behind the office.

"We will miss you little one but we are very happy for you " completed the other one that brought him there. He didn't really know what to say about it so he just stayed there and listened to them talk about his new family.

 

The family was jisung's. The people that had visited them so many times and brought to the orphanage so many thing, from food to toys to clothes. And he was going to have a younger brother. 

 

 

 

Two days later and everything is settled down. Jeno moved to his new house and got his own room. He was introduced again to jisung but as a brother this time and he was trying to use the words mother and father as much as possible so he can get used to them. He was told that in a week some family members would come to visit and meet him. 

 

So the second night he was sitting on the couch with jisung in his small arms and they were watching a animated movie for kids. His parents said it was a small part of the welcome to the family experience. 

 

So that night the prince fell asleep with a small (sleeping) angel in his arms


	4. The Sun

Christmas 2004

 

A few months back, Mr Lee's parents announced to the family that they were planning to move. They were going to live in Jeju city, where grandma's Lee sister lived with her family. The couple was not very happy with the news because then it would take even much more time to reach them. Anyway, they helped as much as they could with the moving process and Mr Lee promised them to go and visit soon. 

 

So when Christmas came around, it was a great opportunity to fulfil their promise. Both Ms Park and Mr Lee were able to have more than a week free from their jobs for the holidays and so they could enjoy their visit to the island. 

 

The boys seemed pretty excited about it too. They had managed to get close to their grandparents even if they were to young to understand some things. The parents were very relieved that things were going alright between their loved ones and that the new addition seemed to be happy with his new family. 

 

 

Tow days before Christmas, all four members of the family were at the airport. The Incheon Airport was were Mr Lee worked so things were easy to deal with. While they were waiting for their flight Ms Park was introducing Jeno to her partner's coworkers and friends with Mr Lee next to her holding a sleeping Jisung in his arms. 

 

The flight lasted a few hours which means that the got some much needed rest while they were on the plane. 

 

After the plain landed and they got all their stuff Ms and Mr Lee were waiting for them with a quite big car to fit them all and their languages. They greeted them and showered with kisses the to boys that were not wet fully awake. After everything was in place they started driving back home. 

 

Grandparents' Lee house was in a quiet and calm neighborhood, little bit away from the big city and the buss. 

 

 

While they were still on the road Ms Lee decided to tell the family some interesting news. 

 

 

After Jeno's adoption the entire family became a little bit more sensitive on the topic of the children in the orphanages. Members of the family would sent gifts to different orphanages or would go to help if they could. That Christmas his family donated a good amount of money to the place that he was from. 

 

When Mr and Ms Lee moved to Jeju, they noticed that they had quite a lot of free time to spare and so they started helping out at an orphanage near their house, along with Ms Lee's sister. There, people could take a kid home during holidays so they could celebrate together. 

 

It was nice and the kids loved it. It was like a foster family but for the holidays. 

 

That year the Lee couple would have with them a four year old boy to celebrate . He would come to the house a day before Christmas and he would leave a day after New Year's Eve. 

 

Upon hearing the news Mr Lee and Ms Park agreed and congratulated them for their kindness. The boy also wouldn't be lonely around the adults because of their grandchildren. 

 

When they arrived at the house, they started to get ready for the celebrations. First they arranged the rooms. Mr Lee and Ms Park would sleep at a small room at the attic for the most part and they would sleep for one or two nights at a hotel in the city, for some time for both of them. The three boys would sleep at the big guest room. 

 

 

The next day a car brought the boy to the house early in the morning. The Lee couple welcomed him first, as the most familiar to the kid faces at the house. At that time the other two boys were still sleeping so he was met only with the younger couple when he entered the house. 

 

Before any introductions, they all headed to the kitchen for breakfast. There Mr Lee (the younger one) and Ms Park introduced themselves and welcomed him once again. Then the boy shyly but in a cheerful way introduced himself. 

 

" Nice to meet you Ms Park and Mr Lee. My name is Donghyuk. "He then thanked the older couple for having him with them for the holidays. 

 

After some time, an energetic Jisung appeared followed by a not so happy Jeno. From the looks of it the younger one had woken up his brother again. He started doing that when their parents told them that on Christmas they would get to get gifts under the tree that was in the living room. He would wake him up every day around six in the morning, to get him to see if the presents were there or not. The older would tell him every time that it wasn't the time but after a while he would follow anyway. 

 

So after they checked for presents in the living room, they went in the kitchen to see what was going on. When they entered, they wished good morning to everyone and Jisung went next to his father and tag his father's T-shirt to get him on the chair. Jeno followed behind him and sat on the chair next to him, having a little difficulty to get on. 

 

They got introduced to Donghyuk and then they learned that he was the same age with Jeno and that he will be staying with them for the holidays. 

 

After they ate, the three boys went to the living room to watch some TV, while they waited to get a little warmer outside so they could go and play. 

 

 

The holidays come and go and everyone had a great time. The all visited other relatives that lived in the city and met new faces. The three boys were getting along with each other well and had a lot of fun. Jisung finally found the presents under the tree and so they could all sleep in the mornings. 

 

Right after New Years Eve the family went back to Incheon and Donghyuk returned to the orphanage. 

 

 

 

2005

 

Donghyuk would go with the Lee couple for every holiday that followed and he would talk with the family and other relatives while they would exchange wishes and share news over the phone or with video calls. 

 

He had become a known face to some people in the Lee family and he enjoyed talking with them. He liked especially the two boys that he had spent Christmas with and Mr and Ms Lee were quite happy to hear it. They promised that if they visited again he could come and play with them. 

 

 

Summer 2005

 

Korea was burning up from the hot weather and everyone was trying to find a way to cool themselves. It was around three thirty in the afternoon and the two brothers were melting on their spot on the couch while they were supposed to be watching something on TV. Their parents were in the living room with them, busy with their own things. 

 

The family lived near the airport due to Mr Lee's job and the area was filled with offices and other corporate related buildings. That meant that there wasn't much two young boys could do to entertain themselves. 

 

So a very bored Jisung that was sitting on the love sit was picking his brother's side as he was trying to sleep. Then he remembered what they saw that morning. They saw their mother putting a whole box of ice-cream cones in the freezer. They had agreed to go later and take a closer look at the cold treats. 

 

He knew that his parents wouldn't be to happy if they found out what he was planning to do, he tried to be quiet. He moved closer to Jeno to check if he was indeed asleep or not, because if he was, unfortunately (for Jeno ) he would have to act alone on this one. 

 

When he moved him a little, the older boy turned his head in his direction and looked at him with a not so interested look on his face. Jisung got close to his ear and he whispered to him his plans. Jeno stared at him for a while before he nodded in agreement. 

 

They got down from the couch and once they were out of sight, the run to the kitchen. Jeno moved on the front and opened the freezer. After a bit of searching Jisung found the box with the ice-cream and pulled it out. 

 

 

 

When Ms Park walked in the kitchen to get some water she was met with a sight that she wasn't prepared for. 

 

Both boys were sitting infront of the open freezer, with one ice-cream cone each in their hands ,licking the treat with shiny eyes and small giggles. They were whispering all kind of things to each other while trying to keep quiet. 

As she looked at them from the entrance of the room, being all messy and funny she pulled out her phone to film the whole thing. When her husband saw it too, they laughed and decided that there was a need for vocation. 

Then they scolded them for eating before dinner and eating so much sugar. 

 

So it was decided that the family would visit their relatives in Jeju, since they last saw them at New Year. The two brothers were excited to see their grandparents and get a little spoiled again. They also remembered the friend that they made there. 

 

The couple made the necessary arrangements and once everything was packed and done ,they flew to the island. And again Mr Lee's parents were there, but this time with two cars and Donghyuck as they had promised. 

 

 

Things were going smoothly for all of them. The boys were having the time of their lives along with the dog the older couple had adopted and the young parents were relaxing while the grandparents would insist most of the time that they would take care of the babies. 

 

 

The family came closer to Donghyuck as time would go by. They would talk once in a while, usually when he would visit the Lee couple. During the summer Ms Park gave him a cute nickname, Hyuckie and Mr Lee was calling him sunshine. It was nice and domestic and it warmed his heart every time they called him. 

 

On the last night of the family there the children had a movie night and a sleepover in the living room and the four adults were having wine in the back yard. Then was when grandpa Lee delivered the bad news at the young couple. 

The orphanage that Donghyuck was living at was closing. Best case scenario, he would be move to Seoul and worst, he would end up in the streets. The last option was unlikely to happen but it would be the first time and that worried a lot the grandparents. 

 

The children that were left there were not a few but the money needed to keep the building steady were a lot so they were trying to find new ones to host them. 

 

Upon hearing the news, the young couple were shocked. Ms Park was staring at them blankly, while Mr Lee was trying to console his upset parents. The Lee family would miss him too. They were used to seeing him almost every day. He was a nice kid. A very energetic one but nice and well mannered. 

 

After a few more drinks they all went inside to check on the boys. When they entered the room, the sight infront of them broke their hearts but at the same time it filed them with sweet, warm honey that was dripping from the cracks. 

The three boys were a pile of limbs on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Jisung was barely visible, squeezed between the two older kids and covered with about all three blankets and pillows. The movie on the TV was long forgotten and the dog had found her way in the covers, cuddled with the children. 

 

As the older ones tried to keep quiet, grandpa Lee got the camera and took as many photos as possible. 

 

The next morning things were quiet. The family were packing their staff to go home while grandpa Lee was making breakfast and grandma Lee was getting Donghyuck's things ready. Once everything was done they woke up the children. 

When they were done eating, Ms Lee and the boys took the dog out for a walk and they stayed at the park for a little to play. 

 

The previous night found the young couple in each others arms, kissing and talking in low voices. Their conversation took many turns. From their boys to work back home, to the beach and their parents and it ended up were they both knew it would end. On Donghyuck. 

 

They talked about the situation he was in, about his relationship with the older couple, how cute all three boys were and even cuter with the dog and about the him alone. That conversation repeated itself the following week quite a few times and took a lot of different forms. 

In the end the only thing they needed to complete their decision was the OK from their sons. 

 

The two brothers knew that Jeno was adopted even if they didn't understand fully what that meant at the time but it was alright. So when their parents brought up the idea of adopting an other kid, their feelings were mixed. They did enjoy Donghyuck's company and their game but on the other side they were afraid that they would be forgotten or replaced. 

 

After a moment, Jisung couldn't contain himself, his emotions were to much for the small boy and he started shaking his head with tears running down his face. He spoke his mind, about him not being enough to begin with and that why they wanted more children and about him being forced aside. The speech was a mix of words and crys.

 

The parents understood most of it and rushed to comfort him while his brother was looking from the side with eyes filed with tears hide behind his hair and glasses. They picked them up and took them in their bed with them. There, they kissed and hugged them and showered with love and a few tickles for fun, assuring them that they were perfect. They would never replace them of forget them and that they loved them both very much and the same, no matter where they are from. 

 

Then they told them the rest of the story about the other boy and helped them understand what was going on. The couple let them in their bed, cuddled with each other to sleep because crying was a lot of hard work for the boys and started to make dinner. 

 

So after dinner and a little ice-cream as an apology for making them worry, the two brothers, still a bit hesitant, gave the OK to their parents and made them promise to not forget them. They got scolded ( in a nice way) for the last part but they still had the ice-cream. 

 

 

 

And the preparations began. Jeno would finally get that roommate he wanted because the house didn't have that many rooms and they were the same age. The paper work and the interviews this time were easier and helped the fact that they had adopted an other kid before. 

 

So after a few months Donghyuck was flying with his grandparents to his new house. The older couple was very excited upon hearing the news and very happy for the boy. He decided to get his father's last name because it was shorter (By a letter)...

 

The day they arrived Ms Park's parents were there to greet their new grandson. As time went on he met more and more relatives and he was getting comfortable with his family. The house was in peace only after they all promised to visit both pairs of grandparents as often as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions for the dog's name feel free to comment !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 
> 
> I don't know when the other chapters will be up. Hehe sorry


End file.
